Nikolai Ichor
Nikolai Ichor (ニコライ膿漿, Nōshō Nikorai), is a powerful Mage of Flore. He is the Guildmaster of the guild Pantheon. He is the first Guildmaster and is called the Sōzōshin (創作の神様, God of Creation). Appearance Nikolai Ichor, is a sightly tall and athletic man, appearing youthful in his mid 20s. He is blessed with crystal blue eyes and golden blonde hair. He normally were formal attire that befits a monarch. He wears gloves that are worth over 100,000 Jewels. Personality A confident and protective personality Nikolai has amassed over the decades. Originally he was seriously arrogant and boastful of his power. During the years, he researched magic to better his magical talents. Before he was both blessed and cursed with eternal youth, he had a certain belief system. He had thought magic was the power that created the world and he wanted to understand the origins of the world. As the founder and guildmaster of Pantheon, he acts in a combination of a father figure and as a king to his guild. While, kind and forgiving he can be harsh. Whenever, a blood relative joins the guild he does a bit of favoritism towards them. He does grant them special privileges but seem to demand more from them. He despite talking in calm and intelligent fashion, he often has a foul mouth when he talks, something he knows about himself and rarely attempts to change it. History Nikolai was born to the wealthy Ichor family. Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Nikolai possesses an immense level of Magic Power. He possess the highest level of Magic Power, in the guild. His power is masterfully refined, most mages cannot perceive his Magic Power because of this. While the true numeric value of his magic is unknown, he scored 9999 on a MPF which destroyed it, however by his own omission he said that his standard power is estimated to be 15,689 if MPF could score beyond 10,000. *'Master Sensor': Over a century of magic study has developed his magical sensory prowess. He can easily determine what kind of magic a mage uses as their own Magic Power. Telekinesis: Nikolai's primary magic, is Telekinesis. His telekinetic magic is shown to affect organic as well as non-organic matter, sentient or not; as well as non-physical entities like souls. He can also use pure kinetic energy, for combact and defense. He can send out powerful shockwaves as well as magic a highly durable barrier of telekinetic power. He can cause damage to a bodies of his targets like pushing into walls, pulling them to him, making them fly, or pull them down. His skill is high enough to crush organs, break bones, or affecting blood flow, ex slowing it down, speeding it up, or stopping it completely. He is skill enough, to manipulate other elements to where other think he has other kinds of magic. Nikolai even has the power to manipulate other magic that other use again him. However, that is a case by case some can wrestle control of their magic from his control. Creator's Eye: Nikolai is a user of this very ancient and powerful Caster-type Lost Magic. This is a Subspecies Magic of Eye Magic that enables the user to exert their "reality" over an immediate vicinity of an unknown range. *'Ice World' (氷の世界, Lit. Kōri no sekai) One of Nikolai's more powerful spells. By focusing on one point he can decrease the temperature in the Personal Reality; than it expands well past it, as a lingering effect. The ice will cover over building, people, plant and animal life. The ice can be made to not harm the targets, no matter how long they are in the ice. The ice from this spell is hard to melt, to where Fire Dragon Slayer magic cannot normally do it. *'Life Balance' A very advanced spell of the Creator's Eye. It allows the user to absorb the life of non-human biological life forms, ex. Reptiles, Fish, Birds, Plants, etc. Doing so keeps him eternally young. He also gives it to his S-Class Mages by infusing the lifeforce into food for them. However, because the spell uses the lifeforce of other living things, it must be cast daily. Using on humans is a taboo because it directly affects the flow of life and death. *'Supernatural Equilibrium' A forbidden spell that is considered the pinnacle of the Creator's Eye's power. It allows the user in the Personal Reality, to (create) Ethernano, the magical particles that comprise Magic Power. By converting life force, into Ethernano one can restore their Magic Power. However, the user cannot cast over magic, while using this magic. This spell is considered forbidden because using it can result in the death of Nikolai, if he cannot control the ratio of lifeforce convention to Ethernano. Genuis Intellect Nikolai, is a profoud intelligent individual. He has over his 126 years alive has learn numerous things. He is very perceptive of the world and its properties. Trivia Nikolai has no Edolas counterpart. This cause he is one of a million people on average, that are so unique they don't have a counterpart in any fashion. Nikolai is has a slight case of germ phobia, so he takes bathes often sometime more than twice in a day. K.jpg Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Guild Master